disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent P
'''Agent P & The Infinity-inator '''is an adventure in Disney Infinity. It is Perry the Platypus' character adventure. This adventure is different from all the others in that it is not merely one game; it is many games strung together into one long adventure. The premise is that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has kidnapped Perry and is subjecting him to a test of his new invention, the Infinity-inator, which generates various scenarios resembling classic video games, only in real life. The goal is to collect as many yellow collectibles as possible before the last game's time limit comes to an end. Games 1: Racing Game The adventure begins as a kind of driving game. Driving through the desert in a Stunt Buggy on a two-way road with other cars, you must collect the collectibles on the road. The collectibles are spread out over the road in groups of two, one on each side of the road. Each set of two collectibles comes after a long path of boosters on the street, making it even harder to collect them. To further hinder you, if you hit another car, you will spin out temporarily, slowing you down. Your car is given guns, however, which can be used to eliminate the other vehicles. This game is different from the other driving adventures in the game because it is not a race and the camera is oriented overhead rather than behind the driver. After 50 seconds, time will expire and the Infinity-inator will change the game. 2: Spy Game Sidescroller The Infinity-inator will now take you to a 2D sidescrolling spy game. The object of this one is to make your way along through the forest environment without touching the yellow spotlight beams and being detected. If you touch the beams, they will turn red, the collectibles will disappear, and a pair of omnidroids will appear and try to attack you. If you can manage to escape the spotlight in time and stay away from the omnidroids, they will give up and fly away. Shortly thereafter, the beams will turn back to yellow, but the collectibles will not reappear. Thus, the fewer beams you touch, the more collectibles you can earn. To avoid the spotlights, you can switch from platform to platform on the multi-level course by jumping up and dropping down. There is no time limit to this game. When you reach the end of the course, the Infinity-inator will change the game. 3: Ball Collection Game The next game uses a falling object generator to generate differently colored balls. The object is to collect the yellow balls (which are actually yellow collectibles) while avoiding the blue and red ones, which will kill you. The red balls will also follow the player. There are also tar pits that you can use to slow down the red balss. The game is divided into three areas, separated from each other by stone walls. When you collect all of the yellow balls in one area, or if you touch a blue or red ball, the other balls will all disappear. Navigate from area to area by following the glowing blue arrows on the ground. There is no time limit for this game. When you reach the end of the course, the Infinity-inator will change the game. 4: Flying Collectibles Game This game is another 2D game, except this time it is a one-room stye game like Super Mario Bros. rather than a platformer. The goal is to collect the yellow collectibles that are floating by from either side of the screen using the Star Command Boost Pack while avoiding the floating blue balls, which will kill you. After one minute, the Infinity-inator will change the game. 5: Danville/Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated This is the last game. Here you are taken back to Danville and placed on a high platform in view of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Equipped with the Glide Pack, your goal is to glide to Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated and find and destroy the Infinity-inator. You must glide over the updrafts of wind in order to stay airborne, or you will fall into the water. If you don't gain enough altitude on your way to the tower, you will land at the base of the tower with no means to reach the top. If you accidentally fall into the water, you will be respawned back at the beginning. When you reach the top of the tower, the top will be open, and inside will be the infamous Infinity-inator. Destroying it ends the game. After one minute, the game will end, whether you destroyed the Infinity-inator or not. Medals Bronze: 10 points Silver: 20 points Gold: 25 points Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Adventures Category:Character Adventures